


The World is Ours

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aliens, F/F, Humans, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Human type aliens enslave humans.Yaku of Clan Shuni- pan polyAris of Clan Verdin- pan polyJamie Beckette- bi poly- was born to a redhead but didn't know about dadAxell Browning- bi poly
Relationships: OC/OC





	The World is Ours

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

Axell Browning, a human in their twenties, hummed as s/he looked around the coffee shop and bakery. S/he works there, and is also a college student, and is dating their best friend. The brown haired one, good at explaining, hummed and smiled a little then shook their head. S/he began to make the coffee, being very good at that, for the only customer there so far. Oh, they're also good at coping with oddness, and working under pressure. Luckily, no one was putting the genderfluid one under pressure right now. Meanwhile, a good child with a heart of gold, Jamie Beckette, was also working. S/he was the one Axell was dating, and the second human in their twenties was making bread. Jamie helped at the bakery mom and her two lovers ran together, and liked it. The good explainer hummed and waited for the bread to get done baking, also a college student. They both went to classes in the evenings, so they could work during the day. Anyway, the one who loved meeting others hummed and looked around a moment. The genderfluid animal and book lover shook their head a couple times. S/he brushed through red and black hair, then hummed and continued to watch the oven and bread.

-Couple hours later-  
The two lovers were walking towards campus, from the bus stop, when they noticed one of the girls. She seemed to be acting strange...and they stopped and called to her; no response. They looked at each other with worry, but just as they were headed for her, their ears began to ring...Now they were acting weird too, standing and staring then turning and walking in an almost mechanic way. A bunch of students and others were like this, and now gathered. Meanwhile, Aris of Clan Verdin and Yaku of Clan Shuni were watching. They were two young adult aliens, scientists for their species of course. The two biologically male but agender ones looked to each other after a small moment. There were others in the ship that also could look like a building, and was doing so right now. The humans were coming to them now, just as they'd planned of course. They brought them all, even the married ones and the children, but their plans for them were all different. The sweet and silly off white haired and ruby eyed Yaku looked to the blonde and blue eyed Aris. Both liked knowing what was going on, and always needed to know. Both also liked learning, though Aris would rather do so through observing while Yaku didn't care about the method. Aris also would only ask questions when they thought it absolutely necessary.

They were stubborn and arrogant sometimes too, but that's beside the point at the moment. The two scientists began to divide up the humans coming in, sending the old people to two other aliens. They sent the families with children to a group of four other aliens. They sent married and engaged couples with no kids off to someone else, and street children to another. Soon, the elderly and the families were being filed out and sent back to their homes. The couples were soon brought out and sent back to, but the dating couples...The dating couples were sent off to a room, and closed off in there. They also kept the street kids, to feed them and give them clean clothes and a bed for the time being. Anyhow, Axell and Jamie were clinging to each other, whatever effect having finally worn off. They looked around at the others, seeing they were all just as terrified. They noticed a trembling girl all by herself, though she had a dog with her. He was shoving his nose into her, seeming to be trying to accomplish something and they wondered what it was. They walked over to talk to her, and smiled as they soon learned he was a service dog. They learned his name, Destiel, and that he was a poodle shepherd mix. She even told them about the show she'd gotten the name from. She told them it was a ship name, and that said ship was now technically canon and it made her happy.

They talked awhile longer, then some woman came to get them, bringing them to a cafeteria. Well, that's what it looked like, anyway, and they began to get food and be seated. Axe and J didn't feel good about the way the woman eyed their new friend... Jess. They sat on either side of her, just in case, and they all began to eat what food they'd picked out. She seemed to be unable to have wheat and eggs, so she had the burger on its own, potatoes, corn, and beans. They continued to eat until everything was gone. She'd also slipped the dog some of the food, always checking first that no one was watching. It seemed unneeded, one of the cooks bringing potatoes and hamburger for the dog. She smiled and thanked them, then pet the dog and watched as he ate. They were told to leave the trays, and return to the room to get some sleep on the mats. There were blankets and pillows provided, and they sighed as they all began to lie down. Axe and J were startled awake the next day by screaming, and saw the woman taking Jess...The dog, trained only to focus on his girl, didn't growl and only followed the two. Axe jumped up and rushed forward, but the door was already closed...Periodically throughout the day, an alien or two would come by and take one or two of the humans. Finally, Aris and Yaku showed up, immediately taking interest in the couple and pulling them away. They thought they were going to be separated, but that didn't seem to be the case.

-and big skip, there's either non con or dub con and I can't write either...-

The aliens were constantly communicating, learning from one another that all the humans had finally given in. They'd all given themselves up to their new lovers, whom didn't see themselves as captors. Anyhow, Aris and Yaku fed Axe and J some lunch, then told them to pleasure each other. They did so awhile, then gasped as they were grabbed. As the aliens pressed into them, they held hands and used their free hand to rub each other off. Yes, they both have male bodies though some days feel like girls instead. Once done, they were cleaned up and allowed to rest, then woken to have dinner. They went another round, then they all went to sleep, though who knew if the aliens actually slept.

Next morning was much the same: eat, fork, sleep for hours to get their energy back. They were given lunch, then the same thing happened once more, then they were allowed to rest once more. They slept awhile, then at four were shaken awake and looked confused. They were told they were being given a 'play date' with Jess, and looked a bit worried what that meant...Turns out they were just being brought to garden/'yard' to literally play. Well, to run if they wanted, or to just sit and talk with their lady friend. She stared at them, then rushed over to hug them and they noticed her hair was pulled back by a ribbon. Only part of it was, but still it was pulled back by the ribbon. She said her lover had helped do that, blushing when she said that word then smiling when they said it was pretty. They began to walk around, J humming and Jess doing little dancing steps. They then went back to sit down and just talk, the dog with the redhead as usual. Once done, they returned to the room to have dinner and do the same routine.

Ah, maybe this life wasn't so bad.

End 


End file.
